The love story I can never forget
by ToxicLaser
Summary: After Lisanna came back from Edola's everybody ignores Lucy. And to add to that Lucy gets kicked out of team Natsu and she then leaves Fairy Tail. She felt like she was destroyed with all the pain in her heart. But will that pain heal with the help of two dragonslayers? 2nd story for the win! Hope you guys like it because I personally like Sticy or Rulu story's. But enjoy anyways!
1. Alone

10/08/2013

**Hi guys second story! I thought since youdon't like original character stories I might just make a Sticy orRoLu so enjoy.**

**Lucy's point of view**

* * *

Lucy walked into the guild hoping that somebody would just glance at her. Sadly everyone just focused on Lisanna. Ever since the Eidolas incident everybody in Fairy Tail always listened to Lisanna. For 4 months.

I knew nothing might not change for a while but I always hoped they might talk to me. I tried to get to know Lisanna But she would always glare at me at make others mad at me for these petty lies.

I went up to the bar and sat at my usual stool. "Mira can I have a strawberry milkshake please?" "Get up your lazy ass and get it yourself!" As those words came out of her mouth I felt a tear run down my check. Mira just turned around and went to talk to Lissana and the others.

"Hey Luce!" I turned around surprised to see that Natsu said that. I smiled wiping away the tears before he came. "Yea Natsu, what's up?". Natsu gave me that goofy grin and said words that I thought I would never hear, at least from his mouth. "ummm you see me and Team Natsu decided that it was best to kick you out and replace you with Lissana. Actually you reall just keeping the team spot warm for Lissana until she came back so don't worry,you weren't officially on the team so it really nothing."

I felt more tears and I couldn't stop them no matter what. I just cried and cried stunned at the Natsu I was looking at. "Yea you are really weak so it would give you lots of chances to train" I turned and saw Grey next to Natsu and looking satisfied with his remark.

"And now you can get money for that rent you have been complaing about all for yourself". Then I saw Erza next to Grey looking unaffected by my tears or sobs. "But I am not weak, I am strong and can fight for myself!" I screamed not noticing there stunned faces.

"Oh Lucy look at you being so selfish, can't you understand through that dense skull of yours!?" I didn't need to see who said that because I knew it was Lisana who was insulting me.

I got up from my seat and ran through the guild doors, not noticing wear I was going. I tripped and fell on my face now covered with tears, bruises,

And the thoughts of sadness running through my head.

I got up and walked to my door to my house. As I opened the door the landlady was there waiting and frowning. "Your month's rent!" I cleaned the tears from my face and looked at the landlady. She stood there and looked at my face and only slightly let go of her frown. "huffff fine go inside and get yourself cleaned up but I expect the money by the end of the weak, tears or not!"

I nodded and ran up to my room. I layed there almost all day crying about the current events. I picked my head off my pillow and sniffled. "I can't stand this pain anymore. "I got up and looked into the picture of me and Natsu. I took it and threw it out the window. "If I am just a replacement then I guess I should just disappear."

* * *

**Very sad but don't worry Lucy will feel better soon. Make sure to review and tell me what I should really do to make this story even better. Oh and maybe later in the story I will put a poll for Sticy or Rulu, well we just have to find out. Bye guys!**


	2. Owwww!

**Hello! This chapter was very sad to write but it has a sort of reveal to a new character so enjoy**

**Lucy's point of view**

* * *

As I dropped the picture to the ground I heard an "Owwww!" I was shocked from the sudden groan then a thought cross my mind. Natsu. I closed the window and locked it tight. I jumped to my bed and lay there hoping I won't hear a 'Lucccy!' If I did I would run because how can I ever face Natsu again not after what he did. Maybe I should talk to Levy, Wendy, or Gajeel . Too bad they were at jobs when Natsu kicked me out of the team. I guess I overreacted when I said nobody talked to me but it is still is lonely in my life.

**Natsu's point of view**

* * *

I walked around the guild looking for Gajeel, I wanted to pick a fight with him. "Hey flame-brain is it true you kicked bunny-girl out of your team!" I turned around to see Gajeel growling at me while Levy was behind him glaring at me with evil eyes. "Yeah so what?" "So what is that Lucy trusted you as a friend and you broke that trust!" Levy squeaked. I shrugged and walked away 'wow what was the big deal.' She will probably be in a new team so who cares right?

* * *

**Skip time to the next day in the morning**

* * *

**Lucy's point of view**

* * *

I looked at the guild scared to go in. "It's too early for Natsu to be there I will just walk in and walk out without a worry in the world." Lucy decided last night that she was going to make an important decision. I entered the guild taking a deep breath and looking for any signs of team Natsu. Luckily they were not there so I went up to the bar to were Mira is. "Um Mira is Master here?" "Yea he's upstairs you little baby! "She snickered and walked away. I rushed to the Master's office and open them and calling out "Master?" "Yes, oh Lucy yes what it is you want?"

I took a breath." mm master I decided I want to quit the guild" I almost couldn't breathe saying that sentence because my heart chipped away while I said it. "My child why is that?" the Master had a couple of tears on his face while saying that. "Well I realized yesterday that I was weak so I need to go and train to prove to everyone that I am stronger!" I said confidently. Though I felt I was kind of acting confident. The Master was now crying so much but he didn't make any sobbing noises he just stood there crying. "I see my child give me your hand. The master then cleaned off my guild mark and showed me the clean hand.

"Thank you Master, oh yea here give these to the people there marked too. "I handed master 4 letters and he took them with shaky hands. He nodded and I left him in his office. Then I heard him said "You are always welcome back to Fairy Tail, you are still my child." I had tears flowing down my face by now and I headed through the guild doors. I then headed to my apartment thinking on the way of what to pack and what to not. I then also thought in my mind, were will I go now?

* * *

**Wow so sad again. But who was the man that said OWWWW? Is it Natsu or another character and when will Lucy meet him who know? Oh and remember guys review favorite and follow this story bye! **


	3. The letters

**Hello. This chapter is hopefully not the only one I will be uploading today so get ready for another chapter after this!**

**Natsus point of veiw**

* * *

"oi ice princess what did you say!" "I sai-" "Listen up brat's!" I looked up to see Master but for some reason he was crying. "Today I lost one of my children because of all of you, and she at least had the thought to leave some letters!" "Who left?" I piped up only to see Master glare at me. "Lu..cy.

Everybody gasped in horror and cried their eyes out but only I and Lisianna stood there uncaused. "She addressed letters to the following people Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, a nd Levey. "ahhhh drama queen" Lisanna sighed.

We all went to gramps and took are letters we all read ours aloud.

* * *

**Dear Natsu,**

**I know you might not care but I have left the guild. You have hurt me so much that I coudnt bear being there but you also did made me realize that I am weak. So I went out to train for who knows how long but I want you to know that I hope you and Lisanna are happy.**

**From Lucy**

"Tchhhhh what ever" Natsu sneered

* * *

**Dear Wendy,**

**You have always been a little sister to me and I will always remember you. I am sorry for leaving so abruptly but I would like to thank you for still talking to me. I will come back one day but for now I will be training. Thanks for everything Wendy.**

**From Lucy**

"Lucy-san don't go!" Wendy said followed by her falling on the floor with tears on her face.

* * *

**Dear Levy,**

**You were always like a sister to me. I am truly sorry for leaving but I have to. I will come back one day and I hope to see you and Gajeel together. But for now I will have to wait. You were my best friend and I hope to see you again soon.**

**From Lucy**

"Luccy please come back!" Levy then fell next to Wendy patting her back.

* * *

**Dear Gajeel,**

**You, Wendy, and Levy have been there for me when I needed you most. I don't know if you were doing it for Levy but Thank you. I know you might be sad that 'bunny-girl' is not here but I will come back one day and I will make sure to say hi to you. Oh yeah and you better date Levy by that time.**

**From Lucy**

"Bunny girl.."Gajeel just stood there and had a look of murder in his eyes. "Natsu."

* * *

"You damn salamander it's all your fault Lucys gone and I will kill you because you made Levy cry, Wendy cry, You made the whole damn guild cry!" Gajeel then proceeded to making his fist crash into Natsu face "Iron dragon Iron fist!". The guild looked in silence at the unconscious Natsu on the ground, a horrified Lisanna, and a murderous Gajeel. 'If Lucy was in the guild this all would never happen'. That's what the whole guild thought.

* * *

**So sad but the next chapter is goanna be more happy yay! And remember to review. Bye guys!**


	4. The intruders

**Hello my fans of this fan-fiction this is the chapter I have been waiting to write. So the story might be so very cool but remember to review.**

* * *

**Lucy's point of view**

Lucy walked into her apartment sighing as she opened the door and said " I am home". She knows no one was there but it made her feel less lonely. "Oi where's the bacon" "behind the milk" Lucy said with a sad tone.

She then realized what she just heard. She turned her her head to view the kitchen only to see a blond spiky haired guy with a scar over one of his eyebrows and he had an outfit that mostly showed off his abs and he was the same age as Lucy. "Who the hell are you!" Lucy then grabbed one of her books and slammed it on the intruders head.

"Oi blondie calm down this is the second time one of your things fell on my head!""Your blond to you know.. wait second time?" "Here" the man then gave Lucy a picture. The picture she thrown out the window. 'This is the guy who said owwww behind my house?' she said in her mind.

"The least you can do is serve me to dinner but theres barely anything good in here" he pointed to the fridge which looked half empty. Lucy then remembered that she bought groceries yesterday and she then had an angry expression that was facing the man. "You ate almost all my damn food you damn slob!"

"Can you guys be quiet I am trying to read." Lucy then turned around to see a young man the same as Lucy's age with black messy hair covering one of his eyes which were crimson red. He wore a dark cloak and Lucy spotted in his hands her book that she began to write months ago. "Don't read that!" she yelled while grabbing the papers from Rouges hand.

"Sorry but it was pretty good how come you don't publish it already?" I was astonished that someone read my book without laughing, but I then remembered that they were intruders!

"Tha-thanks but what are you 2 doing in my house and who are you!" "I am Rouge and this is my partner Sting, but Sting said you 2 were friends so we can stay here for the night." He then glared at Sting already noticing Sting lied to him. "Whatttt she owed me after dropping something on my head isn't that friendship enough?"

I sweat dropped at the response Sting gave his partner Rouge. I then notice there sabertooth symbols. "Sabertooth!" They looked at me with confusion. "So what who cares, unless are you a Fairy?" I then remembered everything that happened in Fairy Tail so I just frowned and stared down at the floor.

"Fine you can stay for one night but that's it." I then proceeded to walk to my room surprised by feeling something holding onto my wrist. "I turned around to see Sting looked at me with a confusing look. Blush crept on my check but only for the embarrassment. " Who the hell do you think you are, I am not your kid so let go of my hand!" "Well I was just trying to help Blondie but apparently you don't appreciated any damn help you get!"

* * *

**Stings point of view**

I grabbed the blondies hand, what was I thinking? I mean shes hot and all but I don't reach for hands, the ladys are suppost to do that for me. But to see her worried gave me the instinct to go out and grab her hand. Stupid Sting, now what do you do you just said that she dosen't appreciate any damn help she gets! Now where will you stay for the night!

* * *

**Ahhhh emotions are fluttering by like a whisper but I don't want to move them that fast so I just made it that Sting dosen't feel his emotion cause of his dense head and that all he cares about is were he stays for the night. Remember favorite, follow and review! Bye!**


	5. Sirene

**Hey guys toxic laser here so I have nothing really to say but enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Natsu's point of view**

I feel the cold ground under my face. Damn Gajeel punching me for no good reason! Thoe I never seen Gajeel so mad just for Lucy too. I guess cause she is his girlfriends best friend. But I can't help but feel guilty for some reason. "you should feel guilty Natsu."

"what who the hell is there aren't I uncousious!?" There was a minute of silence before I heard an Erie laughter. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't! "My dear Natsu you really are a fool aren't you?" "and if you are wondering who I am I wil just answer for you, my name is Sirene."

"What's a Sirene?""it's me you idiot I am the celestial spirit of concsince like when you decide to do something good or bad it's me that decides." "are you one of Lucy's spirit to come haunt me, oh she is totally going down for sending someone to harasses me!"

"fool nobody is my master but how would you like to make Lucy's life a living hell?" "Why would I do that I mean I don't like her but I don't hate her either?" "You see I have a past with her mother but ever since that stupid Lucy brat was stuck with those 2 dragon slayers her life is completly balance so I can't come near her." "Wait who?" I asked guessing in my mind which dragon slayers Lucy has already met.

"Sting and Rouge from Sabertooth, I need you to separate them or at least form hatred between 2 of them or all 3 doesn't matter." Natsu was shocked, when did she meet those 2. And if her life was balanced with both of them does that mean she was dating one of them and one was her best friend.

"Fine!" "Good I guess I should wake you up now before that stupid Gajeel stops crying and try's to kill you again, have fun oh and if you for some reason mess up I will kill one of your dear friends and I get to choose!"

Natsu was about to say something when his eyes shot open. There he was on the ground looking at a crying Gajeel almost tareing Natsu's head off. Well lets finish this fight so I can deal with Lucy and get that stupid Sirene off of my back

* * *

**Lucy's point of view**

Lucy woke up feeling weirdly more comfortable then usual. She felt something like a pillow around her waist so she hugged it tighter to bring the comfortable thing closer. "Oi Blondie any closer and I will suffocate!"

Lucy's eyes shot open and she saw none other then Sting holding onto her waist and grinning at her kinda like Natsu's grin. "what the hell Sting what do you think you are doing!" "We'll it seems you don't care since you're still letting him hug you."

I then saw Rouge there seeming a little peeved that Sting was still hugging me. Then I realized that I was still getting hug by Sting so I pushed him off. "I am going in the bathroom you 2 don't make a mess and you are leaving today remember?"

"Besides I won't be living here any longer so I guess I have to pack for myself 2, but hurry up so I don't have to stay in Magnolia anymore then I have too." Rouge and Sting looked at me confused, there Saber they wouldn't understand the meaning of Nakama but maybe betrayal?

What ever I looked out the window and sighed because this is going to be the last time I look out that window. The last time I will sigh here. Because I am not returning to Magnolia for a long time, oh well.

* * *

**Yay finished! Who is Sirene and what does she have against Lucy's mom? Well find out in next chapter. Remember to favorite, follow and review. Bye!**


	6. Join a new guild?

**Hiya so decided that I should do a contest, basically it's a question that you have to answer. And the question is in my other story Fairy Tail, what's that? what celestial key was I planning for the main character to collect first. And the prize will be a sneak peak to chapter 7 so guess quickly. The first 4 people will get the sneak peak so look forward to that enjoy!**

* * *

**Lucy's point of view**  
Lucy walked out of the bathroom wearing a Dark blue long sleeve shirt and a black denim skirt that's about knee length. She walked into the living room seeing Rouge pack up while Sting layed on the couch and didn't even start packing up his stuff! "Sting hurry up and pack up, you're so lazy!"

"But I don't wanna!" Sting can be the most aboxnious person in the world. "Look I have to pack up too and I am not complaining about it." Sting looked at her confused while Rouge just looked at her with that creepy emotionless face. "Isn't this your home, why would you be packing up?" Rouges asked in a quite confused but still emotionless way. "It's a long story and I know that you probably wouldn't understand or wouldn't want to hear it."

"Oi Blondie so I made this popcorn for nothing!" Lucy looked in Stings hand to see a bag of popcorn. How the hell did he make that so fast! "how did you make that!" "With the microwave duhh" Sting said with an unamused face. "Fine but don't complain how long it was at the end of the story!"

"Don't worry I will hold off Sting." Hm who knew Rouge can be a little funny but Lucy just pushed that thought aside and told them the whole story. From the 4 moths of neglect to the quitting the guild. "Thoes damn fairies!" they both said in unison. I was kinda surprised that 2 Sabertooth would feel bad for a Fairy well ex-Fairy. But I blushed a little but it was faint since I knew these guys might say something stupid or emotionless after that.

"Oi Blondie I have an idea, why don't you train with us and join our guild!" "Minerva." After Rouge said Minerva Sting turned pale and looked scared. "Who's Minerve?" "She is the evilest person you'll meet if your an outsider and if you are in our guild she's the nightmare that won't leave your head!" Sting said so pale that his blonde hair and blue eyes were the only colors you can see on his body. Even Rouge looked slightly more pale then usual. "Umm I can agree with Sting for once but like I said there is also Minevra."

"Hmm I mean I guess I could join your guild, but just to show Fairy Tail that I am strong, but this Minevra person sounds dang..erous." And as soon as I said that they both immediately brightened a bit when I said that I would join there guild.

It was silent for a minute when Sting finally yelled "well lets go!" After that I packed my stuff quickly, then Stings..., and went out the door with the 2 Saber leading me to the train. Maybe I won't miss Fairy Tail that much. Mabye I found my new family, just maybe.

* * *

**That was long but I finally finished yay! Now just to remind you the question for my contest is: what celestial spirit was I planning for my main character in my first fan-fiction "Fairy Tail, what's that?" To collect first? And the first 4 people to answer the question will get a sneak peak to chapter 7! I was bored so I thought a contest might be fun! So remember to follow,favorite, and review Bye!**


	7. The train ride

**Hey guys I wanted to say 2 things. 1. Sorry I haven't wrote in 2 weeks have been busy and also had writers block. 2. Please answer trivia question I posted in my other chapter. So I have nothing else to say but enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Natsu's point of view**

"Oww!" I yelled while Mira covered my painful wounds. "Well I am sorry but you kinda deserved it you know." Mira grunted while putting the last of the bandages on me. Natsu remembered the horrible fight between him and Gajeel. Gajeel almost murdered him. "Natsu!" I looked away from my wounds to see a Lisanna running towards me at full speed. "That mean Gajeel will pay for hurting you!" Lisanna roared before giving me another bear hug. "Gajeel should get an award for what he's done, you deserved it Natsu" a mad Erza said right beside me. She had a look of guilt in her eyes. This was her fault too.

I ignored the noise around me and remembered the warning Sirene gave me. "Mira how long will I have to be here!?" I yelled annoyed at my stiff bandaged self. "2 days, you're not going after Lucy are you? You put her through enough pain!" Mira yelled back at me. "No I don't care what happens to her and don't think this is only my fault. You did call Lucy a lazy ass too remember!" Mira looked at me with hate and guilt. Then she did what I never thought she do. Slapped me. Everybody was stunned that a person liked Mira would do that but she did. And with that she left the infirmary with tears running down her face.

* * *

**Lucy's point of view**

After a couple of minutes of running me, Sting, and Rouge finally made it. We made it to the Magnolia Train Station. When we arrived I noticed the 2 dragon slayers were green at just looking at the train. "Are you guys ok?" I asked knowing the answer. "No" they both grunted in unison. I just sighed and boarded the train with the other 2 following slowly behind. When I took my seat the train started moving and Sting with Rouge were both trying hard not to barf. I closed my eyes trying to go to sleep but when I did I felt something warm on my lap and on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Sting was on my lap while Rouge was on my shoulder. "What are you guys doing!" I yelled flustered. "Sorry Miss. Lucy but its just tha-" Rouge tried to say but he groaned of pain before he could finish his sentence. "Fine you can stay bu this is the only time you can do this." I said worried if I will keep my word or not.

I scratched my head thinking about it but I stopped when an irritated Sting yelled "Oi Blondie why did you stop scratching my head when I was about to fall asleep!" I noticed that Sting was right. This whole time I was scratching Stings head! "Why didn't I notice I was scratching your head! Why was I doing it in the first place!" I shrieked. "Because you like it?" Sting said with a cocky smile. I blushed and it didn't went unnotice. "Shut up Sting!" Rouge yelled under his ill self. "Whatever" Sting groaned. And after an hour arguing between us 3 they both fell asleep and so did I.

* * *

**Rouges point of view**

"We have made it to our stop so everybody out please!" the train station employee yelled. I opened my eyes to see someone's neck. It smelled like fresh strawberries mixed with vanilla. Then I remembered who smelled like that. Lucy! I sat up straight hoping she didn't see me on her shoulder. Luckily she was asleep but something was on her lap sleeping as well. Sting! I pushed him off her and said "Wake up." "Oi who did that! Rouge why did you push me!?" Sting yelled but I quickly shut him up after pointing to Lucy. I smirked very rarely but I did and said "got a little too comfortable around her huh?" I asked. I saw Sting blush and for some reason I got jealous of that. I looked at Lucy and she looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake her up.

So I pick her up bridal style and said "Sting go get the bags." He looked at me angry and then surprised as to why he felt that way. That's what I am asking myself too. We all left the station and looked for a apartment for Lucy to stay in after we did that someone was awaking in my hands.

* * *

**Ahh how cute! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to favorite, follow, and review. Bye!**


	8. My new family

**Hey guy! I wanted to say that please check out a community I started dedicated to story's like this. community/The-dragon-tamer/110941/ And enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Lucy's point of view.**

I opened my eyes tired and drowsy. But when I did all I saw was someone's chest. To be exact, from it having an actual shirt on, I guessed it was...Rouges chest! "Rouge! I am so- where are we?" I said while looking around the room. "At your new apartment." Rouge said monotone but I saw a faint blush appear on his cheek after seeing I realized he was carrying me. "You and Sting did that? Thank you!" I replied happily and noticing somebody actually did something nice to me which is the first that happened in a long time.

But one thing was still happening. Rouge was still carrying me! I tried to jump quickly off but only succeed in falling to the ground. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but was cacthed by...Sting?(Yes maybe impossible if Sting was in the living room or something but this is Fairy Tail, anythings possible right?") "Sting-g thanks but how-?" "I was checking up on you guys and then saw you falling so I came to your rescue Blondie!" Sting said cheerfully.

Rouge just stood behind the 2 a bit annoyed for some reason. "Now Blondie we should get to the guild remember?" Lucy then remembered that she agreed to join SaberTooth. "Oh yeah well then lets go but let me change first" she said with a smile on her face. Lucy shooed the boys away and found that Sting placed her bag next to the wardrobe. Lucy then noticed the elegance of the room. The white wallpaper with gold stars dazzling everywhere while the floor was a black midnight flooring. And she saw the queen sized bed with its red blankets and brown wood frameing next to the wall that had a giant mahogany wardrobe. Wow those 2 sure did pick out a great place!

But I worried if I as taking too long so I quiclky put on a pink cardigan that showed my belly, a brown jean like pants that ended at the end of my knees and white sneakers. (The first outfit that is called wild berries is what she is wearing art/Various-female-clothes-4-128757114) I went outside of my room and found Sting pouting to Rouge if they can leave without me and Rouge kept saying no. "Well well Bee-boy trying to leave without me huh?" I said sending death glares at Sting. He gulped then after a few seconds noticed my new nickname for him and started yelling "Who the hell do you think you are Blondie! Don't call me Bee-boy!" "Stop calling me Blondie then Bee-boy!"I said smirking. Rouge was awfully annoyed so he decided to just drag us to the guild and the whole time we were arguing about are nicknames. When we finally arrived Rouge pushed open the doors and when he did everybody in the guild was silent seeing Rouge carry there blonde idiot who was arguing with another Blondie.

A girl with dark purple hair that made a odd bow at the top of her head, with a long blue dress came walking towards Sting, Rouge, and me. "Rouge who is that?" She asked suspiciously. "This is Lucy and she would like to join the guild Minerva" Rouge said cutting to the chase. I stopped arguing with Sting and looked at the supposedly Minerva and I had shivers run down my spine once I saw her glare at me with suspicion. Do they not get new members much?

"Fine but you have to defeat one of our members, you seem ok so I will let you pick" Minerva requested I do. I gulped and looked around for a weak but semi strong opponent. I scanned the room and saw a blonde man drinking a glass of wine. He had a red mask and a hat with a pink bundle of feathers matching his white blouse with red vest jacket thing and khakis outfit. I felt a lot of magic power from him put he seemed like a snob and they usually have pretty obvious weakness. Dirt, insults about looks, etc. "Him I said pointing at the man." Everyone gasped while he snickered and said "This will definitely be a memory I will record." What did he mean by record? And why did everyone gasped when I chose him, is he really that powerful?

"Dumb Blondie, Rufus is one of Sabertooth's strongest wizards! Do you want to get yourself killed!" Sting whispered in a yelling manner."Hmm good but odd choice follow ne to the arena and we will get the match started" Minerva said with a slight sound of respect. I followed her to the back of the guild outside. There was bleachers at the side of the huge field to give enough space for the fighters. I walked to the right of the field while Rufus stood at the left. I took a deep breath waiting for us to start. All the Sabertooth members walked into the stands and I heard some of them say Master Jiemma was watching from his office.

I was gonna take a glance at the building but stopped right after I heard a "Fight!" from Minevra. Rufus smirked at me and made his move. "Memory make night of the falling stars" Suddenly giant orbs of light came falling towards me. " I summon the maidan Virgo!" I yelled pulling out a key from my belt and pointing it at Rufus. Virgo then poofed in and shielded me from the orbs of light. "Punishment time hime?" Virgo asked mono time as if it was normal to as that. "No Virgo I need you to defeat that man Rufus" I said hopeing nobody believed that I would punish Virgo. "Yes hime" and with that she dug under ground and appeared under Rufus and I took this chance and youse my whip to tie his legs together. Sadlyhe dodged it and came after me with his fist. I tried to dodge but I was too late and ended up punched in he gut.

I heard a "Lucy!" From both Rouge and Sting in the stands. I almost fell unconscious but something weird happened. I saw Virgo punch Rufus and her eyes was glowing. What was going on? She then kicked Rufus multiple times in the face and finished him off with a punch to the face. Rufus laid there unconscious while the crowed gasped. They were all amazed and so was Lucy! What just happened? "Lucy wins?" Minevra said questioning more then stating it. "Come follow me then so you can meet the Master,my father" she said still a little stunned. When we got inside Minevra started being more friendly toward me. "Wow that was amazing I didn't know that celestial wizards can do that! Amazing! sorry I was acting mean towards you I just have to act that way so people can respect me, friends?" "Sure!" I said happy gaining a new friend.

When we entered the Masters office I saw Master Jiemma, a huge biceped old man with long downwarded spikey grey hair, white pupil-less eyes, and a wired red outfit that gave him a stand to hold one of his arms. "Nice battle out there Lucy, our own celestial wizard can't even do that!" Master Jiemma said as a joke. "Daddy can she please join the guild! She is super strong!" Minevra begged. "Hmm ok but do not disgrace this guild or else!" he said with such warning that I shivered. Minevra went to one of the cabinets in the room and took out the guild stamp. "Were do you want you're guild stamp and what color!" Minevra asked excitedly. "Right shoulder blade, red" I answered. She then stamped the guild stamp on my shoulder blade and I was officially a guild member of Sabertooth. I ran out of the Master's office with Minevra and walked out into the main lobby looking for Sting and Rouge.

I saw them and they both gave me a group hug and some people gasped at seeing this. I hugged them back and smiled. "Oi Blondie, how did your spirit do that?" Sting asked curious. "Yes Yukino was never able to pull that off before with her spirits" Rouge stated. I smiled not knowing myself. "Forget that, Lucy meet our friends!" Minevra said pulling me over to a table. She pointed to a very musclier man with bright greens hair and black pants. "Orga, Thunder god slaying wizard." Then she pointed to a girl with short white hair and a blue and white dress with a cape that was the same design. "Yukino, celestial wizard." And finally she pointed at the man I beated at the duel. "Rufus, memory magic wizard." She then took a breath and all of the characters she pointed at said "welcome!" In unison.

"You were quite a remarkable match, that will defiantly be recorded in my memory." Rufus said while taking my hand and kissing it. "You were amazing, almost amazing as my singing!" Orga roared while giving Lucy a death hug. "Wow your celestial spirits was awesome! How did she do that!" Yukino asked while shaking Lucy's hand rapidly excited for an answer. "That does not matter it's her secret, so let it be" Rouge said in monotone giving a small smile to Lucy that only she could see. But Lucy was wrong. "Rouge-kun likes Fairy-San!" A green cat in a pink frog suit. Rouge blushed while Lucy was worried if this mysterious cat knew we're she came from. "My name is Frosh, can Frosh call you Fairy-San you look like a pretty fairy!" Frosh said. Lucy squealed and picked up the cute third-person talking cat. Then a small red exceed followed saying "Yea right, Sting gets all the lady's, she's probably already dating Sting!" the cat said confidently. Now it was Stings turn to blush. "Hi I am Lector Sting's exceed!" Lector said proud of that tile. And from Rouge taking back Frosh from her arms after noticing she was strangling Frosh, and hugged him protectively showed that frosh was his exceed.

"Enough babble lets introduce the new member to the traditional group hug!" Orga roared. Then the whole guild came near Lucy and hugged her. Lucy couldn't breath but she was happy. She now noticed that she found her new family. A tear rolled down from her cheek from the happiness. Lucy found her new family and she won let go.

* * *

**How great for Lucy! I listened to my favorite music while writing this so that's probably why it's longer then usual. What happened to Virgo during the battle and what will happen to Fairy Tail when they found out Lucy has a new family. Read in the next chapter of 'The love story I can never forget!" Remember to follow, favorite, and review! Bye!**


End file.
